guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vael
= Favorite Color? = Love the Monty Python refference. xD --Curin Derwin 19:10, 31 August 2007 (CDT) = Joins When Leaving an Outpost, You Say? = Is Vael the new Gwen? (but older and creepier (well, obviously, he's male)) Theonecynic 20:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) = Can't Find Vael = I saw him first outside Grothmar Wardowns, but he didn't give me any quest at that time. Later he always shows up as an ally if I have a quest in the area active. But now that I completed all ebon vanguard quests (except the one given by Vael), I can't find him anymore to do the 3 skill quests started by him. Any idea how to trigger him? 04:36, 3 Septemeber 2007 (PDT) Vael Vael is Captain Osric. I noticed by his face and armor. Sad, I know. TrapY 20:11, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Did Osric have a "V" on his chest? Theonecynic 20:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::See for yourself. I think the "V" stands for "vanguard", not "Vael". --68.106.223.233 07:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I done shoulda thunk of that. Ta! Theonecynic 07:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Is Captain Osric's first name "Nathanael"? Because that's what Captain Langmar calls Vael in the quest Plan A :::::: Isn't he also the assassin called from Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support? Conscript 04:24, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I like to pretend that he is, but it's hard to justify it if you can use that skill while Vael's fighting beside you (joining randomly in Sacnoth Valley.) --Valentein 16:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) A possible bug? When i first encountered Vael, it wasn't at the usual spot outside Longeye's Ledge, but at this location: He had the same dialog options as at the other place, and after leaving the area i checked up on the wiki and found out about the rabbit area. The problem is, he now doesn't want to spawn anywhere, not at the rabbit spot, where i found him before or where he gives out the quest, which i now cant get at all. if anyone else has had this problem please post. --Milkflopance 17:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Just complete all Ebon Vanguard Primary Quests first. At the end you'll recieve a reward from Captain Langmar (just outside Longeye's Ledge). You'll meet Vael while doing the quests from Captain Langmar. Perfectsam 16:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I can't get him to spawn outside near the rabbits and I've completed all the primary quests. Ideas? :::I've already completed the primary quests and recieved the reward, vael still wont appear. --Milkflopance 17:24, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::He never spawned near the rabbits in my case (spawned at charr camp instead, but that is unimportant, you don't need him to spawn somewhere first, he won't give you quests at that point anyway). As I said, go for the quests given by Captain Langmar. You'll meet Vael in the process and he'll give you new quests himself. Perfectsam 23:17, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I've completed all of captain langmar's quests, and all of the primary quests...have talked to vael before now but he never offered quests when i talked to him the once...anyone seen him after primaries AND capt Langmar's quests are done? ::::::Sorry, i didn't read that bit properly, i'll get onto them right away. ::::::EDIT: he's there now, thanks for your help.--Milkflopance 02:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I have found a third location for his spawn, (Have primaries done and the ones done by Captain Langmar). For me he spawned just west of the mission complete marker Flag. I will post a picture of location as soon as I get around to hosting it. Perhaps his spawn is random within Wardowns, or at at the very least constrained to a certain number of locations.152.8.182.110 19:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT)anonymous